The invention relates to a cosmetic composition and to a method of using a cosmetic composition. In particular, the cosmetic composition includes between about 25 wt. % and about 55 wt. % Aloe vera gel, an effective keratolytic amount of alpha hydroxy acid to provide the composition with a pH between about 2.3 and about 3.7, and between about 5 wt. % and about 20 wt. % Vitamin C. The Vitamin C is preferably provided as encapsulated Vitamin C.
The skin is subject to abuse by many extrinsic and environmental factors, as well as coronal aging or intrinsic factors. Common extrinsic factors include ultra violet radiation, pollutants, trauma and other exogenous agents and radiation. These extrinsic and intrinsic factors lead to wrinkling of skin. To many people, skin wrinkles are a reminder of aging. As a result, elimination of wrinkles has become an important concern in societal thinking.
Treatments for reducing wrinkles range from cosmetic creams and moisturizers to numerous forms of aesthetic surgery. Coronal aging results in the thinning and general degradation of skin. As the skin naturally ages, there is a reduction in the number of skin cells and blood vessels that supply the skin. There is also a flattening of the dermal-epidermal junction which results in weaker mechanical resistance to extraneous forces. As a consequence, aged people are more susceptive to blister formation, mechanical trauma and disease processes.
Combinations of various alpha hydroxy acids and humectants have been sold for many years. The use of these products has achieved some cosmetic improvement in wrinkles, skin turgor and tension of skin.
A cosmetic composition is provided by the invention. The cosmetic composition includes between about 25 wt. % and 55 wt. % Aloe vera gel, an effective keratolytic amount of alpha hydroxy acid to provide the composition with a pH of between about 2.3 and about 3.7, and between about 5 wt. % and 20 wt. % Vitamin C. The alpha hydroxy acid is preferably glycolic acid. The Vitamin C is preferably provided as encapsulated Vitamin C.
The cosmetic composition can include additional components. The cosmetic composition can include between about 0.1 wt. % and about 5 wt. % Vitamin A, and/or between about 0.05 wt. % and about 1 wt. % Vitamin E. In addition, the cosmetic composition can include a buffering agent to buffer the cosmetic composition to a pH of between about 2.3 and about 3.7. It should be appreciated that the amount of alpha hydroxy acid and buffering agent provided in the cosmetic composition is determined to provide the desired level of buffering at the desired pH. The cosmetic composition can additionally include conventional ingredients commonly found in cosmetic compositions including preservatives, colorants, fragrances, opacifiers, emulsifying agents, and stabilizers.
A method for using a cosmetic composition is provided by the invention. The method includes a step of applying the cosmetic composition to skin. The cosmetic composition is preferably applied to skin once or twice a day.